Series 2 finale AU
by fire2000
Summary: This is a re-write of the scene in season two finale. I think it is a shocking twist, but it is very original. Enjoy and review, please


**This is a re-write of the scene in season two finale. **

**I think it is a shocking twist, but it is very original. Enjoy and review, please**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Robin Hood BBC.**

* * *

King Richard was wounded by Vaisey's arrow. His horse bolted and the King's large body tumbled to the ground in the middle of the deserted courtyard. It was very quiet around when only the King's agonizing howl of pain coursed through the air.

Marian didn't waste time and ran in the direction of the sound. She was breathless and her heart was pounding in her chest but she continued to run. She saw wounded King Richard, an arrow protruding from the King's back. Her vision almost blurred as her nerves tightened, he ran to the King.

Guy of Gisborne stumbled to the deserted courtyard from the opposite side. He smiled, thinking that he would now kill the man. But his smile quickly faded away as he saw Marian running towards him.

Marian shielded the King with herself, blocking Guy's path.

"Guy!" Marian cried out. "Guy!"

Gisborne stopped rooted. He didn't know what to do and was at loss at first.

"Stop!" Marian cried out. "It is over, Guy!"

"Get out of the way!" Gisborne roared and lashed out his sword at her.

Marian's face changed into determination."All this time I have been fighting for England," Marian cried out, her gaze cold. "Do you think I am going to let you kill England?"

He took a step forward and lashed out his sword at her again. "Marian, get out of the way!"

Guy slashed his sword again. "Marian, get out of the way!"

She raised her chin, looking into his eyes. "If you want to kill the King, you will have to kill me first!"

Guy's jaw fell. "No, no." He stepped closer to her. "We are going to get out of this. I am going to do this thing, and then I will have power beyond measure. I will do this and then we will be together."

Marian laughed softly. "I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

Guy was at loss. He shook his head. "No! No!"

She laughed at him, her hands outstretched as she continued guarding the King, her hands sideward. "I would never marry a man like you. I would never be able to love you," she said categorically. "I am going to marry Robin Hood." She laughed softly. "I love Robin Hood."

Guy paled, feeling ground shaking under his boots. "No! No!"

She nodded. "Yes." She laughed. "I love Robin Hood."

Guy felt his blood running cold, freezing. Rage shot through him, and he greeted his teeth. He made a step forward and lashed out at Marian. But then he stopped and dropped his sword on the sand.

Guy looked at Marian, his eyes stung with tears. "Then kill me, Marian. Kill me with this sword."

Marian shook her head, shocked. "Guy, I don't want you dead. I want you to live."

He swallowed, tears trickled down his cheeks. "Do you want me to see how you will marry him, this outlaw and thief? Better kill me, Marian. Then Hood will celebrate his triumph."

"No," Marian said. "Guy, you need to switch sides. You may be a better man."

Guy laughed. "Without you?"

She nodded. "Yes, without me. You are a strong man. You can change. I believe in you." She sighed heavily. "And I can… be your friend."

"But not my wife?" Guy swallowed his sobs. His face was contorted with agony and despair.

"I am sorry, Guy." She felt her heart collapsing. She couldn't lie to him and she said the truth.

Marian saw Little John coming in their direction. She smiled at the big man, astonished with his unwelcome expression and fierce glare. Guy also turned to face him.

"John, don't think something wrong. Guy is not going to kill the King," Marian said resolutely. "He dropped his sword. He is on our side."

Little John laughed, his eyes looking between Marian and Guy. "If you are not going to kill the King, it doesn't mean that others don't want that."

Marian frowned. "You mean Guy? He will not kill the King." She stared at Guy, her eyes pleading. "Guy, please tell him?"

Guy sighed heavily. Maybe she was right and he could become a better man and even win her heart, over time. He realized that if he tried to kill the King, he would lose his last chance to ever get rid of the demons that tormented his heart and soul. "No, I won't kill him."

Marian smiled brightly. "Thank you, Guy."

John laughed. "If he doesn't do it and betray his Sheriff, then I will do it." He crushed his stuff at Guy's scull and the man in black leather tumbled to the ground unconscious.

She stepped backwards and stared at John, horrified. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I want to get the reward the Sheriff promised me. I have been spying on you for quite some time, Lady Marian," John declared.

"But… Allan was a spy… I don't understand." She stammered. Her hands were still outstretched as she blocked him the way to the King.

John made a step towards her. "I have been Vaisey's spy, not the spy of this imbecile Gisborne." He looked at Guy's motionless form and spat at him.

Marian looked horrified, her face revealing sheer disbelief. "No, no."

"Move," John barked. "I am going to kill the King and get my reward."

She backed away, still guarding the King. "Foul Traitor! You betrayed your King and England! You lied to Robin all this time! You backstabbed him, while Robin believed you!"

John advanced forward. "What has ever England done for me? What did this King gave me? What did Robin give me? Only obligations to feed the poor, rob the rich, and save the King who abandoned his country and doesn't care about his people?"

On the background, King Richard moaned quietly. He heard their conversation and prayed that Robin or Carter would come soon and save him and the brave lady.

Marian felt anger boiling in her blood. She despised John for what he did to Robin and the gang. "How dare you say such things about King Richard and Robin! How dare you!"

John advanced forward more, and she stepped backwards.

"I dare say many things, Lady Marian!"

"Traitor," she hissed.

John smirked. "You and Robin Hood are a good couple. Two fools who don't understand that England needs new King who lives in England and doesn't want to fight in the Holy Land instead of ruling his country, not the King who imposes taxes on the population."

Marian chuckled. "What can you understand in politics, John? Nothing."

John smiled. "I will kill the King. I will be Vaisey's right-hand man after Gisborne is dead."

Little John didn't give Marian more time to talk. He punched her with his staff and laughed as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

John leaned down and took Gisborne's sword. Looking around and sneering that he was alone in the courtyard, John walked to the wounded King. He stopped near the King.

John's eyes locked with Richard's. "Prepare to die, the King of England."

King Richard looked at John with cold disdain. "Traitor."

John's sword had been swinging down from high above Richard's head when Robin Hood arrived.

"Your Majesty! Marian!" Robin shouted from the other side of the square. He was running to the courtyard as quickly as his legs carried him, breathless and frightened.

When John was inches in delivery of the death-blow, God helped Robin and he managed to pull back a string and notch an arrow that struck the sword.

Using his chance to survive, Richard turned away from the blow and rolled over the sand.

Jon turned around and looked at Robin, scowling at him. At the same time, Robin fired another arrow, while King Richard grabbed the sword and, gathering his strengths, lunged at his would-be murderer. Robin's arrow struck John in his neck at the same time when the blade penetrated his chest.

Little John gurgled with blood, while his eyes went wide in pain and horror. His corpse fell atop of the King with an arrow protruding out of his neck and Gisborne's sword plunged in his chest.

Robin rushed to the King and dragged away the giant man with an enraged strength Gisborne had never known he possessed. As he saw that the King is alive, he noticed the outlaws running out to the courtyard. Their faces were anxious and bewildered as they saw John's unmoving body.

Robin nodded at the King, who smiled at him. Then he rushed to Marian and crouched on the sand. He cupped her head, his heart beating faster and faster in anxiety and fear. He scanned her body with his eyes and sighed with relief that she was unharmed. It seemed that John had hit her with his staff.

Marian opened her eyes. "Robin… Robin…" she murmured.

Robin caressed her cheek. "My love, you will be alright."

Her eyes were large and frightened. "The King… John wanted to kill the King!"

"Shhh, my love. The King is fine. John is dead," Robin said, looking straight into her eyes. "Forgive me for not being here when John came. I had to be here..."

She pulled herself in a sitting position, glancing around. Then her gaze fixed at Robin, and she smiled. "Handsome, are you alright? Were you hurt?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Don't worry about me."

Marian turned her gaze at the King who sat on the sand as Djaq was bandaging his arm. She had already pulled an arrow out of his back. She stared in shock at John's body.

She turned her gaze at Robin. "Robin, did you kill John?"

He nodded and hung his head. "I came when he was about to kill the King… I don't know how I managed to shoot on time…" There was a tremble in his voice.

"You saved the King," Marian said proudly, smiling at him.

Robin shook his head. "Not only I killed John. The King also saved himself. He plunged the same sword into John's chest."

Marian and Robin rose to their feet. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively and possessively. They watched as Allan came to Gisborne who was still unconscious.

"How do you feel, Marian?" Robin asked.

"A little dizzy, my head is pounding," she replied.

Robin gave her an anxious glare. "He punched you so hard?" He knew that John's punch was really hard, for the giant had once knocked him out.

She managed a smile. "Yes, but I will be fine."

King Richard came to Guy and looked down at him for a long moment, silent and thoughtful. "Tie him up. We are taking him to the camp."

Will and Allan tied Guy's wrists and his legs with a coarse rope. Allan pitied Guy, thinking that the King may execute him.

Sheriff Vaisey appeared from behind the corner of the building, his eyes fixing on the body of Little John and unconscious Gisborne. His spy John was killed, his henchman was taken captive by the outlaws. He cursed, understanding that he had to flee and urgently.

The Sheriff hurried to the horse and mounted. "Hood! It is not over! I will have England!" He cursed over and over again, riding from the town.

The outlaws looked at the Sheriff. There was more time to pursue Vaisey later.

Marian winced at her gaze drifted to Guy. "Robin, Guy didn't want to kill the King. He dropped his sword… and agreed not to kill him. And then John hit him."

Robin glanced at her in astonishment, his expression painful and hurt. "Marian, Gisborne tried to kill the King in Acre. Now he again came here. He killed countless innocent people." He sighed. "He is a traitor and must be punished."

"Robin, listen… Guy is not a bad man… He saved my life from the Sheriff when he discovered that I am the Nightwatchman… he treated me as well as he could on the way here," Marian said flatly.

"Marian, don't tell me that you–"

She playfully put a finger to his lips, interrupting him. "I shouldn't be jealous to Guy." She chuckled. "Grow up, my handsome Lord of Locksley! It is you, not him, whom I love and want to marry!"

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, too, my dear Marian."

Marian put her hand on his neck. "Robin, please talk to the King. Ask him not to execute Guy. Give Guy a chance to become a better man."

"Marian, even if I ask the King, I doubt that he will do it," Robin responded.

"Why?" she inquired.

"I sent a long letter to King Richard with Carter… The King knows that Gisborne tried to kill him," Robin explained.

Marian looked sad. "Oh…"

Everyone was blown away that Little John turned out to be the Sheriff's spy. Marian shared with outlaws what John told her about his associations with the Sheriff. Nobody expected that the big man may be a traitor. John's unexpected and vile treachery shocked everyone to the core. Only Allan found some consolation in the matter that he had betrayed the gang but tried to save the King and his friends.

The outlaws stood near the King of England.

The King stared at Robin. "Robin, I owe you my life. If you missed that man's blade, I would be dead now," he said, his eyes flying to John's body, and he frowned.

Robin smiled, almost on the verge of complacency. "I am always at my King's service."

Richard patted his shoulder. "You are always my friend." He looked at Marian and smiled with a wide, merry smile. "I also owe you, my lady. You were very brave."

Marian blushed. "Thank you, sire."

The King swept his eyes over the outlaws who stood near them. "You saved my life, and you will be rewarded for that. I will never forget it." He smiled.

Marian bit her lip, collecting her thoughts. "If I may ask, what will to Sir Guy of Gisborne?"

Robin tensed, the outlaws stared at the King in anticipation.

"Gisborne?" King Richard looked thoughtful. "Is it a man who tried to kill me and wounded Robin?"

"It is Gisborne," Carter answered as he appeared on the square, clutching his side. Then he smiled as he saw Guy with his hands tied up.

"Are you wounded?" Djaq asked Carter.

"The Sheriff hid in the alley and stabbed me, though I am alive," Carter replied, smirking.

"We are going to the camp now. We will decide everything later," the King said. He gazed at Marian. "Gisborne tried to kill me once and injured Robin, my best general and knight. I heard that he dropped the sword and didn't want to kill me… but he is a traitor."

"Sire, I believe that keeping him alive may be more useful to you," Marian noticed.

"Marian…" Robin began but trailed off.

"I will decide later. Now Gisborne is the prisoner and will be heavily guarded," the King said firmly, with a ring of finality. "Let's go to the camp."


End file.
